I Love You
by SilverBunny
Summary: It all began with a simple I Love You.......*One parter*


AN: Hi minna-chan. Warning, this is a mushy little story, you have been warned*hehe*. I hope you enjoy it,and e-mail me and tell me what you think,please? Thanks to all the people, who e-mailed me about truth or dare, love you all, thanks guys   
  
Disclaimers: you know the drill, right? I thought so^_~  
  
Thanks: Nat-chan, Grace-chan, Spring-chan, first love, and all of you nice people out there ^_^  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I Love You  
BY: Silver Bunny  
Email: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a little romantic restaurant, Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba were eating their dinner quietly, enjoying the company of each other. They didn't say many things during their date, they spent almost the whole evening just looking at each other and smiling. Usagi's little hand was resting on the table covered by Mamoru's big,strong hand. And when they finished their dinner, Mamoru suggested a walk in the restaurant's garden, and Usagi agreed immediately. In the garden, they sat on a bench, enjoying the full moon's light. And quietly, Mamoru pulled her closer to him and encircled her slim waist with his arm, and Usagi rested her head on his chest, content to be so close to his heart.  
"Mamo-Chan.." whispered Usagi.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you." She said, looking into his eyes.  
"I know." He smiled at her lovingly then looked back at the moon.  
"So?" she questioned.  
"So what?"  
"Don't you have something to tell me?" she asked,pulling her self away from him and looking straight into his eyes.  
"Hmm, no not really." He said, shaking his head.  
"NO??? YOU BAKA" she shouted angrily, jumping off the bench.  
"wh.. why are you angry Usako? What did I do?" he asked, confusion showing on his face.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all Mr. High and mighty." She said, tears in her eyes.  
"Usako..." he said, still confused. And then he came closer to her, wanting to hold her in his arms, but she turned away from him, and refused to give in to his out stretched, warm arms.  
"Just leave me alone" she said in a trembling voice.  
"Usako, please tell me what's wrong, please."  
"You didn't figure it out yet??" she said, anger is rebuilding in her voice  
"No, I didn't. Now tell me why are you angry all of a sudden, will yah?"  
"I'M ANGRY BECAUSE WHEN A GIRL TELLS A GUY THAT SHE LOVES HIM, HE HAS TO SHARE WHAT HE FEELS WITH HER. IN OTHER WORDS, YOU SHOULD'VE SAID I LOVE YOU TOO, DO YOU GET IT NOW, GENIUS?"   
"Is that all? Of course I love you, Usako" he said, smiling.  
"And do you expect me to believe you, Mister ?"  
"Yah I do."  
"Well, I do not believe you. And I doubt that you ever loved me."  
"Usako, you know that I love you, so stop acting like a child." He said in a patient tone. The same tone he used to convince chibi-Usa to go to school a number of times before.  
"I am not acting like a child. And - you- do not love me." She said stubbornly, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
"Okay, Usako, if you don't believe me, tell me how could I possibly prove that I love you." He asked, patiently.  
"You can't, you should've said it from the beginning." She whispered, looking away.  
"But I didn't say it , so tell me how could I make up for that."  
"You can't, I'm sorry Mamoru-San, but we're through." She whispered, looking back at him.  
"WHAT????" he shouted in surprise   
"It is over, Mamoru-San, good bye." She said and started walking away, but before she could leave, Mamoru grabbed her wrist, and made her look at him.  
"No no, it is NOT over, do you understand, Usako? It will NEVER be over between us, not because it's our destiny, past, or future, no; but simply because I love you and you love me. And our relationship WILL remain, weather you like it or not."  
"You can not force me to stay with you." She said stubbornly.  
"Watch me" and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately, and forcing her mouth to open and respond to his demanding kiss. And when she finally gave in to her feelings, he broke up the kiss and looked at her blushing face.  
"Usagi Tsukino, you're nothing but a whiny, little, stubborn baby, but you're - MY- baby, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe. I love you, Usako." He said tenderly.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, I love you too."   
And then, he leaned forward, searching for he willing lips once again, and they kissed tenderly at first, but more passionately after she wrapped her arms around his neck. And only the moon witnessed the whole thing.....  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know , I know, it is short and without a plot what so ever, it's just a small thing I thought about, just a little scene,SOOOOOO do you like it, or do you think I'm awful at romance? Do you want me to write similar things in the future, or forget about it? Pleasseeeee e-mail me and tell me what you thought about it.Arigato.  



End file.
